


Fighting for the King

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Bandits & Outlaws, Crack, Excalibur, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Merlin, Queen Gwen (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's fed up of people snatching Arthur, and so brings some back-up
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Fighting for the King

‘… and then, when I have the King of Camelot’s head on a spike, I’ll…’ The man halted mid-speech, turning away from the gagged King to stare at Merlin.

‘Oh, don’t mind me, you can finish your speech.’ Leaving the King and his five Knights to go on a hunt had not been a good idea. “We’ll be fine” they’d said, “we don’t need a servant” Arthur had added. Merlin had tried to argue, to huff and point out they really did, but… well. Here they were, Merlin having heard the news that bandits had captured the King and the Round Table Knights.

‘You…’

‘I’m here for the King. But feel free to finish talking first.’ Merlin gestured to the space, continued to lean on Excalibur and draw off her strength. The bandit looked amused, abandoned his victorious speech about how he had captured the King, only to turn to the Warlock. He was easily twice the size of Merlin, built like a Knight, with a sword that he could handle a lot better than Merlin could.

‘You? You’re here for the King?’ He laughed, so Merlin joined in. He might as well, if he was going to lose Arthur’s trust by revealing his Magic, he should enjoy the strength while it lasted.

All this time, and it came down to an organised bunch of bandits that threatened Camelot’s borders. Not the Saxon army, or Morgause, or Nimueh. Not Uther, or Kilgharrah. Hundreds of bandits, against Merlin, and the three people currently infiltrating the base.

‘Yeah, he’s kind of my responsibility.’ Manservant of the King, Emrys, the Warlock that would save the Once and Future King. He pondered over those titles, before smiling to the bandit.

‘Is this guy,’ The bandit looked to Arthur, gesturing at Merlin, ‘serious? Him? That’s the greatest warrior Camelot can offer?’ He laughed incredulously, Merlin sniggering softly before shaking his head.

‘Oh, I’m not the Warrior.’

‘Then explain the sword.’ The bandit glanced to Excalibur, and Merlin lifted the sword lazily. He then took hold of the sheath, offering out the handle to the person rapidly approaching.

‘It belongs to the Pendragons.’ Morgana’s fingers closed around the handle, drawing Excalibur back sharply as Merlin dropped the sheath. The High Priestess stepped into the light, right as her eyes turned to gold as flames engulfed the sword.

‘That’s my brother, I’m afraid I’m going to need him back.’ Morgana’s voice was dangerously low, the sword slowly rising up until it was pointing at the bandit’s chest. He was still looking amused, was making the mistake of underestimating her.

‘Two of you. A boy, and a wayward sorcerer.’ Above them, a shriek was heard, along with a rumbling sound of thunder. That was his fault, he’d summoned a storm so that the rain could give them the advantage they needed.

‘There’s two more of us.’ Merlin offered, while Morgana looked across to him.

‘Your orders?’ She questioned, while the man scoffed. Merlin paused, looking down to the sword, then back to Morgana. Her eyes were still the colour of sunlight, and he had no doubt she could deal with the situation in front. But upstairs, where the Queen and her protector were currently trying to keep control…

‘Go to the Queen, keep her safe. I’ll deal with him.’ Morgana bowed her head, disappeared back into the darkness with the sword that she needed. Merlin watched her go, then looked back to the bandit.

He looked unsure. Slightly scared, if Merlin had to guess the emotion. Morgana was terrifying, and the fact that they were casually talking rather than trying to save the Knights…

‘Why send away your weapon?’ Merlin took a step forward, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

‘I don’t need a sword to beat you.’ This was it. The moment.

He let his Magic come forward, felt it bubble under his skin until his eyes turned gold. He heard Arthur’s gasp, the clinking of chains as the Knights shuffled.

‘You have Magic.’

‘I was born with it.’ He answered, the truth. He didn’t brag, didn’t say it with anything other than a sadness that welled up knowing this was the moment his life changed.

‘I’ll go through you if I have to.’ The bandit took a step closer, until the sword pressed to his chest.

‘Please, run. Leave. If you do…’ He didn’t have time to finish, because the sword was being shoved forwards.

When Morgana had done it, the first time they’d realised he couldn’t die, it had hurt. This was a similar pain, a burning in his chest as the bandit sliced into him. The Warlock reached for the blade, wrapped his hand around it and yanked it back out of his body.

‘I really wish you hadn't done that.’ He didn’t do anything other than knock him unconscious, stepped around the body and looked to the Knights of Camelot.

‘If I unchain you, will you wait until we’re out of here to… kill me?’ He winced at his wording, but Arthur eventually nodded.

The chains were undone with a glance, the King rising up off the floor, then looking back to his Knights.

‘This way, Morgana and the Queen should have cleared a path.’ He led the way, the King and his Knights following, until Gwaine piped up.

‘You said two more.’ The Knight didn’t look angry, in fact he came to his side happily. Lancelot did the same, the two flanking him as they ran up the steps towards the ground. Rain was dripping down the stone stairs, the sky overhead a dark grey.

‘I needed someone to protect the Queen.’ Merlin admitted, throwing up a shield just in time to block the sound of a sword slicing through the air. The bandit that had almost snuck up went flying back, hitting the ruins of the church opposite.

It was a mess of bodies, most sliced apart by Morgana or Gwen’s hand.

‘Emrys!’ He turned, found the High Priestess in the centre of the clearing. She had that same look of determination as Arthur; Excalibur gripped in her hands while she scanned the area for threats. Upon finding none, she turned and beckoned to the Queen.

Guinevere looked fierce, hair tied back with one of Merlin’s neckerchiefs and a sword in hand. When she spotted Merlin, her eyes lit up and she came running across, hugging him quickly.

‘I’m so glad you’re okay, Merlin.’ She breathed out, before going to hug her brother. Morgana lowered Excalibur, and from behind her, stepped Freya.

The Lady of the Lake was dressed in her normal gown of white, her hair loose around her shoulders. She was connected by the rain, held in place perfectly and for a moment, he could imagine she was alive.

‘We need to return to Camelot. And Merlin, might I suggest stemming the rain?’ Morgana’s suggestion was made with a sadness to her tone, but he knew why. Freya lowered her head in submission, and the Warlock rushed to her side.

‘Thank you. For… everything.’

‘I told you I’d repay you.’

By the time Merlin had stopped the rain, Freya was gone, and he was left alone to face the devastation of his secret.


End file.
